


Christmas Trees and New Beginnings

by MotherBooker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not between H/D), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, House Elves, M/M, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Past Infidelity, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Her son, her darling son, was finally bringing someone home for Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Christmas Trees and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> Kikimay, your wishlist was so interesting! I had some difficulty settling on an idea at first, but I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta CheekyTorah
> 
> The images from the moodboard can all be found on Pinterest

Narcissa Malfoy had downsized after the war, from an impossibly large and drafty manor to a small, cosy cottage in the countryside. 

Despite the change in scenery, she put no less effort into her holiday decorations.

It was her favourite time of year, Christmas. She loved unpacking all her decorations, tasting the elves’ new Christmas cake recipes, picking out gifts and watching the first snowfall of the year from the comfort of her armchair. It was the only time of year when she truly felt  _ young  _ again, when she could lose herself in the arrangement of baubles and fairy lights rather than memories of the war. 

And this year was extra special. 

Her son, her darling son, was finally bringing someone home for Christmas. 

Narcissa had spent weeks meticulously planning out her decorations, waving away the house elves that lingered anxiously in doorways as she levitated boxes upon boxes around the house. They offered their help every year —  _ it is being my job, Mistress Narcissa! — _ and every year she refused, despite the guilt she felt at their frustration. She accepted their assistance around the house with all sorts of tasks, but Christmas decorating was something she felt obligated to do alone. 

It simply didn’t come from the heart otherwise. 

Narcissa stepped back to admire her hard work as house elves scurried around her, muttering about making everything perfect for Master Draco and his guest. She had truly outdone herself.

Warmer colours were what Narcissa had chosen this year, opting for reds and golds, modelling her decorations after the ones at Hogwarts when she was a young girl . She knew how important Christmas at Hogwarts had been to Harry, and she hoped it would help her son’s partner feel more at home. 

She also knew their relationship hadn’t been an easy one, and was determined to make sure he felt like he was part of the family. She had scolded her son for falling for a married man, but hadn’t the heart to insist on ending the relationship, not when he was the happiest Narcissa had seen him in years. It had been difficult watching her son struggle with his relationship and the backlash from the  _ Prophet _ after the news of Harry Potter divorcing his wife had hit the papers, but they were both strong young men and it wasn’t long before Draco was laughing and joking with her again. 

She adjusted a bauble and tweaked a few leaves in the wreath, waiting anxiously for a knock on the door. 

The house elves added their finishing touches to the dining room as they arrived and Narcissa opened the door, welcoming the pair into her home. 

Harry gasped as he entered, barely flickering as an elf disappeared with his cloak. “Mrs Malfoy, it looks beautiful!”

“Please, call me Narcissa.”

Harry gave her a tentative smile, and she silently rejoiced as the tension left his shoulders. Draco watched with fond eyes as Harry gasped and exclaimed over the decorations, his face lit up with childish glee.

It had been months, maybe years, since she’d seen her son so calm and happy. She was certain that she had made the right decision when she decided not to intervene with their relationship.

It seemed like today was the first of many holidays that they would spend together as a family.


End file.
